


A Shift in the Tides

by Archer973



Series: Gemverse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out that she is pregnant. Leonard struggles and Mick is a lot more comforting than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is the first story in my Gemverse, which will be centered around Sara, Leonard, their child, and Mick, who has a very special relationship with the child. Basically this is going to be ridiculous domestic fluff with Rogue Canary and the little family they make together. It is also a shameless excuse for Mick fluff, because gdi, this fandom needs more of it.
> 
> Note: this series will not include Sara/Mick in a romantic aspect, though it may be hinted at that Mick has joined our two lovers in bed before. But Mick is definitely part of their family and they love him, each in their unique way.

“Sara is going to kill you if you burn the rug again,” Leonard drawled, not looking up from his book as his partner cursed, snarling at the heat gun he had pulled apart on the coffee table. “And she’s not going to buy that it was Jax and Grey this time.”

“Still can’t believe she fell for that,” Mick replied, snorting at the memory, scowling at the stubborn slide which was refusing to slip back into place. He wiggled, applying a little more force, then let out a grunt of victory as it finally slid home. He looked up, intending to say something to Leonard, then saw Sara standing at the entrance to the hallway.

“Hey, Blondie,” he greeted, grinning at her. Sara didn’t return the gesture. Her eyes were fixed on Leonard. She was white as a sheet and her fist was clenched tight around something.

“Leonard.” Her voice was strained, and there was almost a tremor to it. Leonard immediately turned, rising up off the couch and taking a few steps towards her, hands outstretched, as if worried she was going to collapse before his very eyes.

“Sara,” he replied, a question in her name, but also an assurance, a comfort. Sara bit her lip, then held out the small item in her hand.

“I – I’m… pregnant.”

Everything stopped.

Leonard was frozen, staring at the small, white strip. Mick was watching his partner, hands tight on the screwdriver, suddenly feeling as if there was no oxygen in the room. Sara’s eyes were fixed on Leonard, teeth embedded in her lip, body so tight it almost looked like she was going to snap.

“You’re… sure?” The words fought their way out of Leonard’s throat. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the pregnancy test. Sara nodded jerkily, blue-grey eyes looking slightly wet.

“This is the third test I’ve taken,” she replied, hand twitching, almost as if she wanted to snatch the damning piece of plastic out of his sight. Leonard didn’t respond, just stared at the test, face a mask.

Then he ran.

Leonard Snart turned on his heel and ran out of the apartment. Mick moved to follow him, years of partnership leaving his body tuned to that of the other man’s, every instinct telling him to follow Leonard, though for what purpose he didn’t know.

Then he heard the sob.

He turned. Sara was standing in the middle of the floor, hand over her mouth, crying. Her whole body was shaking, her arms were wrapped around herself, and she was weeping as if her heart had just broken, which, in a way, it had.

Mick looked back to the door. Leonard was his partner, his companion, his other half. He should follow him. But Sara… Sara needed him.

Mind made up, Mick turned and walked quietly over to Sara. He didn’t speak, merely wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He took a moment to marvel at how small she really was, something he forgot most of the time.

Sara remained stiff for a few seconds, then she crumpled, sagging into Mick, then tension gone from her body as she finally let herself break. Her body shook, but this time it was with sobs. Her hands were fisted in his shirt and her forehead pressed to his chest as her tears soaked his shirt.

For a moment Mick was scared. This was Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassin, someone who has been resurrected by a pit from hell and who walked the streets at night as the White Canary. She was a force of nature, a warrior, the bravest, fiercest being Mick had ever met. And she was quaking in his arms like a leaf in a tornado, crying her heart out onto his shoulder. What had happened to the world, that it had turned to upside down?

Two little pink lines. That is what had happened. Two pinks lines to had changed her life, _their_ lives, in ways that Mick couldn’t even begin to comprehend. And she thought she was going to be alone in it.

“Sara,” Mick said, trying to pitch his voice as gentle as it could go. “Sara, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to get through this. And Len… He’s not gone, Sara. He just needs some time.”

“I know,” Sara choked out, still not looking up from where she had her cheek pressed to his broad chest. “I know he does, Mick, it’s just… Oh god. I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared, Mick. I won’t be able to do this alone.”

“Hey,” Mick said, leaning back slightly and touching her cheek, gently turning her face so that she was looking up at him. “You won’t be alone. No way in hell. Len will come back, even if I have to drag him back myself. It’s gonna be okay, Sara. You’re gonna be okay.” Sara nodded, blinking rapidly against a fresh onslaught of tears.

“Here, c’mon,” Mick said, turning and leading her towards the couch, arm still around her shoulders. “Sit down. You’re carrying an extra passenger now, gotta sit and rest.”

“I’m only a few weeks along, Mick,” Sara said, smiling slightly through her tears, though she let the larger man guide her. “I’m not an invalid.”

“Not yet,” Mick replied, settling them both down on the couch and turning so that he could see her. “Gonna be pretty soon, though. Gonna look like you swallowed a damn beach ball. Won’t fit into your leathers then.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna get so fat,” Sara moaned, throwing her head back in despair, though Mick could still see the slight crinkle of a smile around her eyes.

“Yep, fat and cranky and weak as a kitten,” Mick agreed, grinning at the blonde, glad that she seemed to be over her tears.

“Maybe that’s why Leonard left.” The words were so quiet that Mick almost didn’t hear them. He couldn’t see Sara’s face, her head was still leaned back, but he could see the tears darkening the fabric of the couch as they slid off her cheeks. Shit.

“That’s bullshit, Blondie,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand again, mentally cursing himself. “That man loves you. He just… he’s got some emotional problems.” Sara lifted her head at that to look at him, one eyebrow raised even as tears still ran down her face.

“Yeah, I know that’s rich comin’ from me,” Mick said, replying to the unspoken comment, suddenly feeling too big, too clumsy, as if the world had suddenly shifted around him and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. “But it’s true. His father… You know what he was like. And Leonard… Leonard always said he’d never have kids, ‘cause he was worried he’d be like his old man. He just needs a little bit of time to wrap that big ass brain of his around all this.” Sara let out of a huff of laughter, nodding. She wiped at her wet cheeks, though to very little avail.

“I knew this would be hard for him,” she said, leaning her head down against the couch, suddenly exhausted. “I just… I was so scared when I saw that test. I… I never thought I would be a mother, especially not after the Pit. The bloodlust… it’s abated, but it’s still there, Mick. It’s still inside me, and now something else is too, and what if… I want to be a good mom, Mick, and what if, because of the bloodlust, I can’t. What if it takes over when I’m holding the… the baby and I… oh God, Mick, what if I –”

“You won’t,” Mick said firmly, taking ahold of her hands and giving them a gentle shake, pulling her attention back to him. “You’re gonna be a good mom, Sara. You’re gonna love this kid and you’re gonna protect it, and if the bloodlust does come back… Well, you can beat on me and Leonard all you like.” Sara choked on a sob that was half a laugh, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate you volunteering him,” she replied, but she squeezed his hands tightly, her eyes speaking the words she wasn’t ready to say. “Thank you, Mick. I don’t think I would have survived this without you.”

“Yeah, you would have,” Mick replied, utterly sure, smiling at the tiny, fierce woman next to him. “You’re tougher than any of us, Sara Lance. Just don’t tell Leonard I said that.” Sara laughed.

“I won’t,” she promised, giving Mick’s hands one final squeeze, then letting them go. “Speaking of my erstwhile boyfriend… Bring him home to me, Mick. Please.” It was words she had spoken to him before, words whispered in his ear before dangerous missions or tossed out of the kitchen as they left for a heist. But this time… This time he could finally say the words he had always wanted to in return.

“I will. I promise, Sara. I’ll bring him home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this series is going to be an emotional roller coaster, I can already tell. And I haven't even gotten to the really good parts yet.

It wasn’t hard to find Leonard. He was sitting pressed up against the wall of his favorite “secret” bar, bottle of vodka in front of him, already half empty. Mick didn’t say anything to him as he slip into the seat beside him, just nodded to the bartender accepted the glass given to him. Leonard didn’t look at him, just poured them each a shot, his hands shaking slightly, splashing vodka onto the bar.

They both downed their drinks, slamming their glasses back onto the bar into almost perfect unison. Leonard poured them another drink, then another, and another, and another. Finally…

“How is she?”

Mick didn’t look at his partner, turning the shot glass in his fingers, remembering Sara’s blotchy, tear-stained face, her cold hands and small body shaking with grief and fear.

“Strong.”

Leonard nodded, taking another shot of vodka, this one spilling slightly out of the corner of his mouth, causing him to curse. Wordlessly Mick handed him a napkin, still not looking at him.

Len looked at him, squinting slightly, then took it, wiping at the spilled liquid, his movements harsh, almost vicious. Then…

“I’m a bastard.”

“Yep,” Mick replied, taking another shot of vodka and slamming his glass down with a little more force than necessary. “You are.”

Silence. Mick knew Leonard was thinking, was rolling words over in his mind, trying to figure out what to say, how to spin this, how to speak about the demons screaming in his chest without admitting to their presence. But Mick didn’t let him.

“I know what your father did, to you _and_ Lisa.” It was a statement. They both knew that he knew. He had seen the scars, had heard the stories, told haltingly over the years, usually accompanied with copious amounts of alcohol. Mick _knew_ , and he knew that Lewis Snart deserved everything he had gotten, and then some.

He turned and looked at Leonard.

“Leonard… Your father was a bad man. A terrible man, who deserved a lot worse than what he got. But _you are not him_. You have his name, his skills, his mind even, but you do not have his heart. And that’s what makes a man.”

Leonard looked at him, face expressionless. Then the ice melted and he smiled, that real, honest smile that so few people got to see. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Mick.”

“You’re not gonna cry too, are you?” Mick asked, only half-joking, looking at Leonard a little warily, though he let his lips curl up in a smile. “I don’t think I can handle any more snot on my shirt.” Leonard chuckled, ducking his head, though his hand tightened around his glass. A few beats of silence followed.

“She cried?” The question was hesitant, as if Leonard didn’t really want to know the answer. Mick threw back another shot of vodka, slamming the glass down on the table and nodding.

“Like a damn waterfall.” He could see Leonard flinch out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t bring himself to really feel bad about it.

“I’m an asshole.”

“Yep.”

“A really big asshole.”

“The biggest.”

“She’s going to kill me.”

“Nah, you’re safe. You’re the father of her child.” Leonard nodded, staring at the now empty bottle of vodka as if it was the only solid thing in the world.

“Father of her child. Mick… I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Yeah, I realize that, asshole,” Mick retorted, though he was smiling now as he watched Leonard’s entire expression shift. “And you’re gonna be a great dad. I mean, you’ve looked after me’n Lisa all these years, haven’t you?”

“You were the one looking out for me, Mick,” Leonard replied, turning and looking at his partner, his blue eyes suspiciously misty. “Ever since juvie, you’ve always been looking out for me. And now… now, I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Well, first you need to go home and tell your _pregnant_ girlfriend that you’re not about to back your bags and run for Canada,” Mick told him, shaking his head slightly at the glazed look on his partner’s face.

“She really thinks I’m gonna leave?” Leonard asked, looking horrified, the alcohol finally hitting him.

“Well you did peel out of there like you had S.W.A.T. on your ass and the crown jewels in your pocket,” Mick replied, rolling his eyes. Leonard looked even more horrified, sliding off his barstool and staggering as his feet hit the floor, sending him crashing into Mick, who grunted in surprise.

“Mick… I have to get home,” Leonard said, his voice urgent. “I have to get back to Sara and tell her… tell her that I’m not going to go to Canada, that I’m going to stay right hear with her, and you, and our… our baby. Mick, we’re gonna have a baby.”

“Pretty sure that’s impossible, Len,” Mick replied, then rolled his eyes when the inebriated man looked at him in confusion. “Alright, you idiot, let’s get you home so that you can apologize to Sara for being such an utter asshole.”

“Yeah… Oh god, I’m such an asshole.”

Mick rolled his eyes, tossing a few crumpled bills on the table and grabbing his slouched partner by the arm, practically picking him up as he guided him out of the bar, ignoring his mumbling except to grunt when there was a pause.

Thankfully the apartment wasn’t far from the bar, though it took longer than normal since Leonard seemed incapable of walking a straight line, sagging and swaying and getting his feet tangled with Mick’s every ten steps.

Mick was about ready to kill him by the time they finally made it to the third floor of the apartment building. He was tempted to just leave Leonard at the door and be done with it, but watching Leonard struggle with his keys was more than the man could take.

Cursing him quietly under his breath, Mick grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, pushing it gently open, then shoving Leonard somewhat roughly through the opening, grinning at the man’s indignant squawk.

Sara was curled up on the couch where Mick had left her, head pillowed on her arms, face still blotchy from tears. Leonard looked at her for a moment, and Mick wondered if he was going to have to give him a kick in the ass. Then Leonard moved, walking forward and dropping to his knees beside the couch. Sara woke blearily, looking around. Then she saw Leonard.

Mick couldn’t see her face, but he could see Leonard’s. He knew he should shut the door, should leave them to this private moment, but he stayed watching. Leonard was speaking, too quiet for Mick to hear, but he didn’t need to hear to know what was being said. There were tears in Leonard’s eyes, and he dropped his head, hands clenched on his thighs.

Sara put her hands, small and delicate yet so powerful, on either side of his face and lifted it up so that he was looking at her. She spoke, a quiet murmur of words that held so much love and forgiveness that Mick shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. He backed slowly out of the doorway, pulling the door shut with him. The last thing he saw was Sara and Leonard with their foreheads pressed together, fingers intertwined, smiling as tears streamed down their faces.

Mick leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted. When he had gotten up this morning, he had never expected that this was how the day would end. His partner was a father. Their whole world had just shifted, and Mick wasn’t sure if he was ready for the shift in the tides.


End file.
